the clouds in the sky look a lot like your eyes
by solicitors
Summary: six times they almost kiss and the one time they do — lucas/maya


**got inspiration due to the new texas 2 spoilers and i am a fucking mess i can't believe how invested i am in this sho w that scene was so HOT they're in eighth grade this sbhouldn't be legal anyway enjoy this mess it came from my asshole and i wrote it in like 1 minute**

* * *

 **Eighth Grade, John Quincy Adams Junior High**

He chooses her first, of course (and subconsciously, he knows he always will) and they're doing what Maya does. But he has to wonder, only for a moment of course, what's the point of being bad if there are no good kids to yell at them? He makes his point to the one and only blonde beauty, standing in the middle of the halls with a mischievous look in her eye.

Suffice to say, she does not take it well.

She grabs his collar and her cherry lips are oh so close to his and his heartbeat (mustn't forget about hers too) is speeding at nearly a mile a minute and all he can seem to process is her soft whispers sending shivers down his spine.

They're _this_ close to kissing, only an inch or two and he certainly could close the space with just a baby step forward. But then he remembers, what about the girl he likes (Riley, that is) and _shit_ , he is in some compromising situation, isn't he?

But eventually she pulls away from his shirt and he sighs, his heartbeat having no signs of slowing down anytime soon.

 **Eighth Grade, Austin Texas**

It's only the second time, he thinks, not that it will ever happen again (he's very wrong, oh so wrong) and the way she's holding her breath and the way his eyes are trailing down to those soft pink lips makes him believe it. He's not supposed to be feeling these things for the girl he likes best friend, and he knows that the girl he likes technically, in a weird sort of way, gave the two their blessing.

But he's forgetting all about that as his thumb slowly but surely is caressing her soft cheeks and his eyes are merely focused on her facial expressions. She doesn't say much, nothing—actually, but her eyes tell him everything.

She wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him to play along, she was expecting him to let it go, let the concept or the topic of her feelings for him go. So when he grabs her face and she looks at his, she isn't able to tell much, he's mysterious but she thinks he can hear her heartbeat and it's pounding up against her rib cage.

But he pulls away. And so does she, her hands fidgeting and her mind racing a mile a minute.

What the hell just happened?

 **Ninth Grade, Mister Matthews Classroom**

He thinks about what happened in Austin around the campfire too much than he would certainly like to admit. He can seem to remember the way her eyes sparkled and the way her lips smelled like vanilla and everything seemed right in their little moment they had.

But she prompts that they try to forget it, because it was only a little pent up energy, wasn't it? Whatever, if she ignored it, he certainly could.

So when she stands up to go to her English class and she turns around swiftly to retrieve a paper she dropped, she bumps her body into his and he looks down, while she looks up, and he feels as if they're the only two in the classroom.

It's like that for a moment, her wide eyes and looking up—waiting for something, little did he know—and his chest flushed against hers until an awkward cough behind them springs them apart and she's scrambling to pick up her lost paper.

Mister Matthews looks up and down, because he's not oblivious, he really isn't. He knows that something is there with the way she scrambles out of the classroom and he (Lucas, that is) sighs and shrugs, running a hand through his unkempt hair. Something happened between them, something was about to happen.

 **Summer Going Into the Tenth Grade, Topanga's**

"We should get going," is what Riley says after they finish up their smoothies. Her, Farkle, and Zay walk out promptly, clearly bored and wanting to get to the Matthews' apartment to do something more entertaining than sitting around like a bunch of losers and talking about nothing, yet everything.

It took Maya a moment to clean up, she had accidentally spilled her smoothie on the counter and promised that Topanga she would eventually clean it up. The eventually was finally there and she sighed, picking up a paper towel from behind the counter to clean up her strawberry mess.

She heard his familiar voice and she turned around quickly, only to be met by his chest (rock hard, that is). She shakily moved the hair from her eyes and looked up, only to see the face she had grown accustomed to over the years dawn over her with a smile. "What did you say?" she wondered out loud, gripping onto the stack of paper towels tightly.

"Don't you need help?" he asked her, attempting to grab the paper towels from behind her back. However, her immediate instinct was to hide them from him and so she stood back swiftly, her back reaching the edge of the counter behind her.

"I don't need help," she reassured with a shaky breath. Something about him nearly consumed her whole being and she really needed to get her emotions under control before she did anything she would regret. "I'm all good."

His heart was beating a bit too loud than he wanted but he ignored it anyway, stepping up into her personal space—what was left of it, anyway. His hands rested on the counter behind her and her breathing was heavy, loud, and careless. He knew that he had sent a shiver through her spine, and he could gloat about it at said current moment or he could stare into her eyes as if he's just scene the universe (he has, he thinks).

But she grabs the paper towels from behind her and shoves them in his chest, his body plummeting backwards to hit the counter behind him. They stand there for a moment, grieving their loss of contact before he finally stands up straight, holding the bundle of paper towels in his hand. "Sorry," he muttered soft enough so that only she could hear.

"You're forgiven," she responded with a quick gulp, using her hands to push her off the counter behind her and moving to get out of his vicinity. She had no idea what he had just done, but she knew that he taken control of all her senses, she decided that the best course of action was to ignore him.

She ran out of Topanga's and there he stood, a pile of paper towels in his hands and a stain he had to apparently clean up on the table across the room.

 **Tenth Grade, John Quincy Adams High**

He knows that she had managed to avoid him for the rest of the summer, despite his periodic visits to her apartment and to the Matthews' apartment. She had a special talent to disappear, much like her father did, whenever she wanted to. Genetics, he supposed. And he ought to figure that she wouldn't skip the first day of school just to avoid him, he'd have to corner her eventually.

On top of that, he had to double check with Riley that she didn't switch her schedule because he knew that he had about three classes with his blonde friend. She hadn't, not to her knowledge, at least.

So after English with his blonde best friend, who merely ignored him, he managed to catch up with her in the halls (it wasn't that hard though, her legs were tiny) and grab her wrist, pulling her body towards his. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her, his voice deep and angry.

He looked good from the last time she saw him, approximately one month. She swallowed her saliva and rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist and shaking it off her body unsuccessfully. After that didn't work, she figured all she could do was play dumb. "What do you mean?" she asked with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Don't play dumb with me," he grumbled, his grip around her wrist tight (not that it hurt or anything, he knew his boundaries, of course) and unmoving. "You and I both know that you've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

"Let go of me, Lucas."

He sighed and let go of her wrist quickly, watching as her arm dropped to her side and she rolled her eyes. "Did I do something to anger you? You just kind of stopped talking to me after we had smoothies at Topanga's. That was a month ago, Maya."

She adjusted her hair and puckered her lips, looking up at him. With a big _smack_ of her lips she continued to talk, "I'm figuring things out."

"What's there to figure out?" he questioned her out loud, inadvertently closing the space between them, her back pressed up against the cool locker.

Her face quickly grew flushed and her hair fanned out around her face and she breathed a heavily, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at him, his body too close to hers than she would like to maintain control. "Stop it," she sighed heavily.

"Stop what?" He knew what, at least he figured so. But he couldn't, not at least during that moment.

"Stop doing this," she muttered, her hand resting on his chest to push him away. "Stop coming into my personal space and stop making me feel things I shouldn't. Lucas, stop it."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Because you don't do anything it about it!" she nearly screeched at the top of her lungs. A few heads turned and she groaned, palming her face. "See, Lucas? I already managed to make a fool of myself on the first day of tenth grade," she grumbled. "I'm going to class, don't follow me."

So he didn't.

 **Eleventh Grade, Maya's Apartment**

"You are so _stupid_!" she yelled out, pacing around her room frantically, her arms flying in the air. "You are so stupid, I can't believe the kind of audacity it takes for you to be this _stupid_!" Lucas Friar dared not to move from the current position he was sitting on her bed, his arms falling to his side, unmoving. "Why did you do this?" she asked him once. "Why did you do _this_?" she asked him twice. "Why the flying _fuck_ would you do this?" she asked him thrice.

"Uh..." he grumbled out uselessly, no words escaping his swollen lips. "Sorry?"

Her arms crossed in front of her chest angrily, her hair thrown in a ponytail and her expression full of pure rage. Now that he thought of it, Ashton was much less of a threat than his angry blonde best friend was. "You," she growled angrily, her jaw clenched, "could have gotten _expelled_! What kind of idiot punches someone in the middle of the hallway _right_ in front of the principal? Mr. Yancy, nonetheless, the most ruthless principal of all! You're lucky Cory was there to save your stupid ass!"

He was starting to get defensive, he wasn't the one in the wrong here, it was Ashton! "Can you blame me?" he grumbled out through his clenched teeth. "Ashton was saying nasty things about you, Maya, I wasn't just going to stand around like some lost kid and act like he didn't say those derogatory things aimed towards you!"

"This isn't your problem to deal with, Lucas! It's mine, and I was dealing with it appropriately until you decided to act like some fucking knight in shining armor and try to save me from the awful monster. Lucas, I had it under control and you had to let your anger take the best of you!"

"He called you a skank!" he yelped, standing up from her bed, getting tired of hearing Maya defend the douche bag in the first place. "I had every right to do so if he thought he was allowed to call you a skank in front of me."

"You're acting like we're dating, Lucas! This isn't your fight, it's _mine_! You could have gotten hurt!"

He didn't even realize he had started to walk towards her and she had started to walk back until she was pinned against her cold, concrete wall. He continued to talk anyway, as if the thought hadn't distracted him. "You _really_ think that in that moment I was really concerned for my well being? I was more concerned with knocking each and every tooth out of that idiotic bastards mouth."

"You are such an ass!" she grumbled out, her finger poking right where one of his bruised ribs were, but he managed to ignore the pain and focus on her. "You don't think about how I was feeling for one second, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Y - you..." she stuttered. "You could have gotten hurt, Lucas. I wanted you to hurt him so bad, but for you to be put in danger like that? Ashton is a big dude, Lucas. Bigger than you and I know you're really strong when it comes to getting angry but you could have gotten hurt; you get blindsided by your anger." She took in a deep breath, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm not done," she interrupted promptly. "Let me finish," she muttered, closing her eyes for a quick moment and focusing her gaze towards the buttons of his shirt. "I'm scared for you to get hurt," she stated. "I don't want you to get hurt because I don't know what I would do without you. When you went to ride that bull in the eighth grade..." she stopped for a moment, painfully remembering how he disregarded her wishes and went to ride the bull anyway (that didn't happen much anymore), "and when you went to go fight Ashton... I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry."

Her breaths remained heavy and her head lied against the wall, their bodies flushed together and her eyes closes tightly as if she were concentrating, while she was really preventing the tears to escape her eyes. "You don't need to be my knight in shining armor, Lucas. I'm already that for myself."

"I - I can't promise you anything," he stuttered uselessly. His gaze was deep and his hands were flat against the wall, caging her body in. "I can't promise you that I won't defend you."

"I know," she promised with a smile, taking her head away from the wall and opening her eyes to maintain eye contact with him. Their breaths were heavy and inconsistent and she swore she could hear his heartbeat. Or was it hers?

She reached her hand to touch his face and slowly caressed his cut lip and she sighed. She dropped her hand due to the heat of the air exchanged between them and how sweaty she was getting. With his intense gaze, she could start to feel a pool of liquid drip in the crotch of her panties, but she shook her head and pushed his chest away from hers.

"Thank you," she sniffled.

 **Twelfth Grade, Graduation Hall**

And he knows that they've been avoiding each other, because he knows that the longer they prolong their apparent destined kissed, the bigger the sexual tension and the longer it will take to get over each other if they ever do break up. She just hopes it never happens, because she can't get attached to yet another thing.

They're all lining up to sit in their seats and he sees her, her curled hair framing her face and her smile wide and bright enough to set the world on fire and he growls, because she's flirting with yet another senior who's been gawking at her since the ninth grade.

And he's jealous, he really is, and the sexual tension that had been pent up ever since the eighth grade wasn't ever going to go away, he knew it—it was just going to increase.

So he waded through the crowds of people and grabbed her hand, pulling her body sharply towards his and led her away from the ruckus of the population of the senior class and he led her to the boys locker room, where no one would certainly be.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, but she knows.

"No more," he growled, his hands trailing his way down to her hips. "I'm not going to deny it anymore. I don't want to be one of those friends who avoids each other because of their sexual tension. I've been waiting nearly four years, Maya. I don't want to wait anymore," he grumbled out on her neck with a raspy voice which sent shivers down her spine. "I want to love you like I've never loved anyone before."

She doesn't let him talk anymore as she grabs his graduation hat and throws it on the ground, then grabbing the top of the dress and crashing his lips with hers. All senses are taken away from her as she tastes his lips on hers and she breathes out a happy sigh as he grabs her ass and pins her against the lockers.

And he tells her he loves her.

And she tells him he loves him.

* * *

 **this was reall y bad i'm out of my game because of last nights episode i'm sos osrry i am crying and the new episode tonight dswhat the fucK I AHTE GIRL MEETS TEXAS jusgt kidding i love it sorry and sorry i didn't do much of a grammar check lmao**

 **REVIEW AND Fvae sd**


End file.
